


Secret Exposure

by KittyCatriona (War_Worn_Lipstick)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, KIND OF sex tape not REALLY, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Swearing, also it's not noncon at ALL but dan is a little uneasy with things at times, just a heads up, just a tiny bit of fluff, mentions of BDSM, ok that should cover everything?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_Worn_Lipstick/pseuds/KittyCatriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are kinky, but Dan’s a little shy. OR— The one where Dan and Phil try—and fail—a couple of times to Get Down in public but then find a worthy compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the best, but it was fun. I wanted to READ exhibition phanfictions but the only ones I could find were daddy!kinks, so I just HAD to write my own because, no. Nothing against daddy!kinks but there is way more to exhibitionism than that. Hope you enjoy, and thanks in advance for reading.

Dan and Phil have done lots of things together. They’ve written a book, they’ve hosted their own radio show, they’ve gone on tour… they’ve tied each other down and fucked their brains out. They’re both kinky and curious, okay, so anything they can think to do to bring excitement to their lives—they’ve tried it. Asphyxiation, flogging, bondage, orgasm-denial, and lots of things they don’t even know the names of involving strangely shaped toys that twist or spin or otherwise convulse. 

Their sex life is like a weird other life, completely separate from themselves, hardly even connected by the fact that their bodies are always their bodies wherever they may be. Sure, it’s obviously the same Dan and Phil that have written a book, hosted their own radio show, gone on tour that are pounding themselves into a mattress at night, or against the kitchen counter in the mornings, or against the shower wall in the afternoons. But, to Dan at least, the separation, the utter _secrecy_ of it all, is a little too much to handle. 

He tries to express this to Phil, who says, “Do you… are you saying you want to come out?” Phil puts his cellphone down on the arm of the couch, giving Dan his full attention. 

“No, that’s not it at all,” Dan immediately replies. He’s fairly positive he doesn’t want to reveal his and Phil’s relationship for a long time to come. “Honestly, I don’t know what I want. All I know is that I feel kinda isolated. Kinda like I’m lying to myself all the time.” 

Phil nods slowly. “It is weird, with our audience being mainly young people, when we’re so dirty when no one’s watching.” 

“You _do_ understand. Thank goodness,” Dan breathes out in relief. “I have no idea how to fix the feeling, though. Like, is there really anything we can do?”

Phil is silent for what feels to Dan like a very long time. “I might… have an idea,” he says, and Dan wants to punch him for how vague that is. 

“What is it?” he says instead. 

Phil’s eyes twinkle, and his smile is mischievous. “You’ll see.” 

::

No matter how much Dan pushes Phil on the subject, he doesn’t find out what Phil’s idea is until the following weekend when Phil insists Dan go to the store with him. “Do we even need anything?” Dan asks but grabs his wallet anyways. 

Phil just leads him out quietly, a small smirk on his lips. 

About halfway down their street, Phil’s smirk grows into a grin and he grabs Dan’s hand. “Let’s go over here,” he says, and leads his best friend to the little plaza area in front of an apartment building. There’s a small park area where a family is playing on a set of swings, and some picnic tables where a couple is lost in what looks to be a heartwarming conversation. Dan thinks for a moment that maybe Phil wants to do something similar at the open picnic table, but then he’s being dragged behind a large oak tree. 

“What are you doing?” he asks, laughter evident in his voice. Instead of responding, Phil pushes Dan up against the tree and presses their mouths together. 

Sure, the tree is very large, and there’s a windowless section of a building cornering them from view, but Dan can’t help but feel like, at any moment, someone will walk around the tree and spot them, and while that thought is exhilarating, it’s also completely terrifying, because _what if they’re a fan?_ He doesn’t know what the probability of that occurring is, and while it is likely really small, the fear is enough to make him push Phil away. “What are you doing?” he says, slightly out of breath from the kiss. 

“Crossing the line,” Phil responds, “blending our lives.” 

Dan gasps when Phil leans in again, but then quickly complies against the warmth of the kiss. Phil’s tongue slips with familiarity into Dan’s mouth, and Dan feels fluttery and skittish like he always does whenever they try something new. 

Honestly, Dan is content with just that, with just making out with Phil in a public place, but Phil seems to have other ideas. After a couple of minutes, Phil presses his knee up against Dan’s crotch, gripping Dan’s hips to keep him in place. Dan sputters and his fingers flex on Phil’s shoulders. “What are you _doing_?” he asks again, this time sounding like he’s just run a mile. 

Phil giggles, “I already told you.” He kisses Dan’s neck, knee still between his legs, and Dan squirms and groans. 

“But what if—someone—sees—” Dan’s fingers curl into Phil’s hair and he shudders. Suddenly Phil’s knee is replaced by his hand, and he’s palming Dan through his jeans, and Dan is bright red and huffing, and he hears the children in the park squealing, and the couple at the picnic table laughing, and suddenly it’s just too much. “Stop—” he says, and Phil immediately pulls away, but, for good measure, Dan pushes him back by his shoulders as well. “No, no, we can’t do this. Not here.” 

Phil smiles softly and cups Dan’s cheek. He looks into Dan’s eyes thoughtfully. “Not here?” he asks. 

“There are kids, and, and, so many people, and it’s so bright, and—”

“Okay, okay,” Phil kisses his cheek. “Not here.” 

They head back home. 

::   
Four days later they go to the movies. They’ve already seen _The Force Awakens,_ but Phil convinced Dan to go again because he was “craving BB-8.” Dan laughed at him but agreed, so here they are. The movie has been out for a couple of weeks, so there aren’t many people. Dan tries to go down to sit towards the front, but Phil grips his arm tight and guides him to the back. Dan chuffs and calls him an old man, but Phil just shakes his head. 

About twenty minutes into the movie, after Dan sets down his popcorn and takes a sip of his drink, he feels Phil’s fingers stroking the back of his neck. He jumps at first, but then smiles to himself and leans into the touch. 

It doesn’t take long after that for Phil to start kissing Dan’s throat over the arm rest as he caresses his shoulders. Dan exhales slowly, suddenly realizing that _this_ is why Phil wanted to go out, _this_ is why Phil wanted to sit in the back. After a quick glance around the theatre to make sure no one could possibly be paying attention to them, Dan turns and meets Phil in a passionate kiss. Dan hooks one of his legs around Phil’s ankle and closes his eyes as Phil starts to mouth down his chin, back to his neck. The movie is completely forgotten when Phil sucks hard at Dan’s collarbone. When Dan starts to cringe from the stinging sensation, Phil runs his tongue over the red mark, then sucks a little more. Dan’s fingernails dig into Phil’s shoulders. 

“I’m gonna touch you now, okay?” Phil whispers just beneath Dan’s ear, and Dan nods with enthusiasm. 

Dan looks over the theatre one more as Phil unzips his jeans and reaches beneath his boxers. Several groups of people are rapt with the movie, and Dan thinks that even if he were to make a little noise, as he’s bound to do, they probably wouldn’t hear. 

But they _could_ hear, Dan thinks, and that’s what makes him lift his hips up a little, thrusting into Phil’s hand.

“Eager?” Phil asks, and Dan swears he can feel him smiling. His hand moves swift and loosely over Dan’s cock, and his wrist flicks a little at the head with each stroke. 

Dan whimpers in response and his fingernails press deeper into Phil’s skin. It doesn’t take long for Dan to start feeling too warm, to start feeling like the theatre is closing in around his head, and he bites into his bottom lip before saying softly, “Tighter, Phil, please—I’m going to come.” 

Phil gives Dan’s cock a final squeeze and wrist-flick before pulling his hand away entirely, leaving Dan completely flustered. 

“What the fuck?” he says, and his voice is way louder than he meant it to be. “Oh, sorry—” then quieter— “What the fuck, Phil?”

Phil snorts before slipping off of his chair and moving on his knees in front of Dan. 

“Holy shit— _what are you doing?_ ” Dan asks in one quick breath before Phil licks a stripe up Dan’s cock. Dan gasps and grips at the arm rests, suddenly very tense. 

“I wanna fuck you, Dan,” Phil says, his lips pressed against the base of Dan’s cock. 

“You—you—” Dan shivers, lifting his hips again. “ _Fuck me?_ Here?”

Phil nods, smiling a little. “Would that be okay?”

“I—I’m—yes?” he replies, doing his best to both stay quiet and sound confident. He fails a little at both, because suddenly Phil is tugging his jeans and boxers down to his ankles and pushing his legs apart. Dan watches as Phil’s tongue explores Dan’s balls, moves slowly down his taint, and then swirls around his entrance. 

Phil puts his index finger against Dan’s hole and Dan waits with anticipation, but the weird intrusive feeling that comes with just one and two fingers never arrives, because Phil seems to have frozen. 

“We don’t have lube,” he says, and the look of disappointment on his face kills Dan inside.

“Just use spit,” Dan says, feeling eager. 

Phil’s disappointed expression turns to one of distaste. “What is this, fan fiction?” Dan rolls his eyes as Phil continues. “I don’t think that actually works, Dan.” 

“Just try it,” Dan urges, spreading his legs a little wider. Phil sighs but leans forward to put his fingers in Dan’s mouth, and Dan dutifully sucks and spits on them. 

When Phil first sticks one into Dan and starts rolling it around, stretching his entrance, all is perfectly well. When finger two goes in, however, Dan bites his tongue. It already feels dry and kind of cold, and Dan is uncomfortable. “Spit,” he tells Phil, and Phil does so. For a few moments it’s fine, but then the spit dries or gets too thin and it feels callous again. 

Dan keeps quiet about it for awhile, thinking that maybe it’ll get better, but before long—despite having been about ready to come a few minutes before—he’s almost entirely soft. “Stop, stop,” he sighs, and Phil complies. “Not working,” he says.

“Told you,” Phil smirks as he massages Dan’s thighs. “What now? Want me to blow you?”

Dan thinks about it for a moment before shaking his head. “No, no, let’s just watch the movie. We can do something when we get back home.” 

Phil nods, helps Dan get his pants back on, and then falls into the seat beside him once more. They hold hands on the arm rest between them and lean into each other. 

::

They’re filming for their gaming channel. Dan is playing some weird Flash game Phil found online, commenting on the bad animation and the creepy storyline. 

And then Phil’s hand is on Dan’s crotch, and he’s rubbing him with a lot of intensity, but when Dan turns and asks what he’s doing (for what seems like the hundredth time this week), Phil acts like he’s not doing anything at all. 

“Just keep playing,” he smiles encouragingly.

“But we’ll have to edit it out,” Dan says, frowning as Phil unbuttons his pants and takes out Dan’s cock. 

“Not necessarily,” Phil says, and he nods to the screen on the camera that plays back what’s being recorded. Like usual, the camera isn’t filming anything below their belly buttons. “If we get just a little bit closer to the screen,” he says, “I don’t think they’ll be able to see anything at all.” 

“But—” Dan starts to complain, but halfway through he realizes he doesn’t actually have a coherent argument. It seems perfect, in a way. Outside at the park, he’d been scared because it was too public, and at the movie theatre, well, the movie theatre just didn’t work very well in general, _and_ they’d had to pay to get in. But this, this was in the comfort of their own home, and if worst came to worst, they could scrap the video and film a different one. Otherwise, they could just edit out the really obvious moments. After a few moments of contemplation, Dan nods. His voice is small. “Okay.” 

Phil grins and they both scoot their chairs forward a bit so the camera doesn’t pick up anything from below their nipples. Dan goes back to playing the Flash game, working hard to commentate like usual while Phil slowly massaged him into hardness. 

“You can see your arm moving,” Dan notes after thirty seconds or so. “Try to only use your wrist.” 

“Okay,” Phil whispers and does as he’s told. 

They bant for awhile, and Dan gets increasingly rigid as his cock gets stiffer and more engorged. After five minutes, he groans. “Can’t you go any faster?” 

Phil laughs. “I sorta want you to come in the conclusion, though,” he says, and Dan’s eyes widen. “Wouldn’t that be a nice way to wrap things up?” 

Dan’s heart pounds audibly in his throat as he imagines it, and after a moment he nods. 

When they finally get around to the conclusion, Dan is flushed red and shivering ever-so-slightly. As Phil tells the viewers that they should subscribe, his hand on Dan’s cock moves faster and his grip gets tighter. Dan works to keep his eyes open and his breathing even as he gets a little dizzy. 

“And to w-watch our last video,” he manages, “you can click over—s-somewhere over here,” he motions to his right and suddenly it’s too much, his face is scrunching and his fingers are curling and he’s coming with a sputter and a gasp. 

Phil continues to touch him for a few moments longer as he says, “Once again, thanks for watching and we’ll see you sometime soon!” 

He looks at Dan. “Say ‘bye’ to the people, Dan!”

Dan casts him a sidelong glare before lifting a shaky hand and saluting. “Bye, Internet.” 

“Bye!” Phil grins, letting go of Dan’s cock and reaching forward to shut off the camera. 

They sit in silence for a bit. 

“So,” Phil says.

“So,” Dan agrees.

“Do you want to edit or should I?”

Dan laughs breathily. “You definitely should. I don’t think I could handle watching myself like that.” 

Phil frowns. “You didn’t mind it that one time we made a video of us.” 

“That was different, though,” Dan says. “We were both doing pleasuring each other then, and we didn’t make it to be seen by millions of teenagers.” 

“True. Okay, I’ll edit.” 

::

After uploading the video, Dan and Phil spend the afternoon on the couch with their computers on their laps. Phil sifts through Twitter, looking to see if anyone caught on to anything, and Dan goes through Tumblr. 

“Here’s something,” Dan says. “Listen to this. ‘Okay, but what actually was Dan doing in the last few seconds?’ And then this other person responds with, ‘I think he was about to sneeze.’” He looks up at Phil. “Do I seriously look like I’m about to sneeze when I come?”

Phil laughs. “I guess, sometimes? Maybe?” 

Dan rolls his eyes. “Did you find anything?”

He shakes his head. “Nothing that matters.” 

“It’s weird,” Dan says. “You’d think they’d suspect.” 

“I mean, not really. It’s pretty much the last thing they’d expect, so they’re not likely to jump to conclusions. Sneezing really seems like the most likely thing. Actually, I should put an annotation in that says you were about to sneeze. Just to be safe.” 

Dan nods. “Yeah, definitely.”

Phil glances over at him, eyes bright. “Even if you do look like you’re about to sneeze when you come, you’re still beautiful.” Dan laughs and shakes his head, but he’s blushing a little. Phil’s smile is huge. “Can I have a kiss?”

“I suppose,” Dan says, and he leans in so their lips can meet.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there were typos, i wrote this in one sitting and just wanted to upload it. thanks again if you got this far!!
> 
> also feel free to check my tumblr, [kittycatriona](http://kittycatriona.tumblr.com). you'll find some pretty nifty Phan art there that is frankly waaaay better than my Phan fiction.


End file.
